OsCorp
OsCorp, also known as OsCorp Industries, is an industrial company founded and owned by Norman Osborn. History OsCorp's C.E.O. was Norman Osborn. OsCorp was first used to create the Black Widow. Spider-Man eventually tracked the Black Widow to OsCorp and during their battle, the Black Widow fell into some chemicals. This caused an explosion and set OsCorp ablaze. Several months later OsCorp was rebuilt. However, Alistair Smythe also rebuilt the Black Widow and created two other Spider Slayers called the Tarantula and the Scorpion and the Spider Slayers attacked OsCorp. Norman managed to escape but the Spider Slayers followed him to the George Washington Bridge. While on the bridge, Spider-Man managed to defeat the Spider Slayers and save Norman Osborn. When Scorpion began to mutate even further, he foolishly believed that since radiation turned him into the Scorpion radiation could reverse it. Scorpion went to OsCorp and intended to breach the nuclear reactor. However, Scorpion was unaware that by doing this he would cause a nuclear meltdown by removing the neutron absorbing control rods from the reactor and destroy New York City. However, Spider-Man arrived at OsCorp and fought Scorpion. Spider-Man was able to defeat him and prevent the meltdown. Norman later used his company to create weapons for the Hobgoblin. After kidnapping Harry Osborn, Kingpin contacted Norman and told him that he wanted his inventions or else his son would die. Norman knew that if he did this it would ruin his company. Spider-Man was later able to save Harry and Norman was able to keep his company. Norman then partnered with Kingpin and Kingpin had him uses his resources at OsCorp to develop a chemical weapon. The OsCorp board learned of this and wanted to force Norman Osborn out of the company. However, Kingpin still wanted the the gas and forced Norman to continue making it by threatening Harry. However, the gas exploded and Norman was believed to have died in the explosion. After this Harry become acting C.E.O. of OsCorp. However, Norman had survived and the chemical changed him mentally and physically. The gas caused Norman to go insane and develop super strength. Norman took the identity of Green Goblin and began to kidnap the members of the OsCorp board of directors. However, Spider-Man was able to stop Green Goblin and the effects of the gas wore off. Norman then publicly announced that OsCorp would stop making chemical weapons. Alistair Smythe, after being turned into a Spider Slayer, crashed a press conference at OsCorp Towers and abducted Norman Osborn. However, Norman was later rescued by Spider-Man. When Norman Osborn turned into the Green Goblin again he abducted the Hobgoblin and Felicia Hardy and brought them to OsCorp. While there Green Goblin suspended them above a vat of acid and planned on killing both of them by lowering them into the acid. However, Hobgoblin and Felicia were rescued by Spider-Man. Staff *'Norman Osborn:' Founder and former C.E.O. *'Harry Osborn:' Former C.E.O. *'Anastasia Hardy:' On OsCorp board of directors *'J. Jonah Jameson:' On OsCorp board of directors *'Wilson Fisk:' On OsCorp board of directors *'Spencer Smythe:' Scientist *'Wardell Stromm:' Scientist Gallery 78679878976.PNG 68978078908790.PNG 68978978978.png|OsCorp exploding 568678678.png|The Tri-Spider Slayer attacking OsCorp 697896768987.png|The neutron absorbing control rods in OsCorp's nuclear reactor IMG_1254.PNG|OsCorp Towers 23576E5C-2E8B-4C65-90D6-F880E0644D4F.png Trivia *OsCorp is visible in the background of a level of the Spider-Man video game. Category:Locations Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS locations